


The grass is always greener

by The_Mother_Of_Monsters



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mother_Of_Monsters/pseuds/The_Mother_Of_Monsters
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The world had been corrupted long before this infection took grasp. It was as if it was the universe was taking matters into its own hands after all the destruction mankind had done. Life was always going to be hard, but surviving was a lot harder now. I always believed once I hit my twenties everything was going to fall into place after university, I would be independent and strong not living in fear and defending myself against monsters from those horror movies I used to love so much. There was no chance of getting back to the futuristic world I lived in, in my lifetime; maybe it wouldn’t ever get back to that. I don’t even know if it is like this back in England, however if that was the case surely help would have been sent by now? I have been stuck in the United States for several years now, it must be, although to be honest I’ve lost all concept of time; really surprised I’ve not lost my mind yet. This trip was supposed to be a little break before I re-joined the working world again, now all I’m reminded of it a crossover between 28 Days Later and Battle Royale.

I examined my surroundings of the dusty road and clusters of woodland around me before stepping out of my shrub. The last thing I wanted to do right now was fight, after last night’s fiasco I was beginning to feel all good had left this world. I was alone the only sound I heard was the whispers of the wind, I felt like she was mocking me, blowing my hair in my eyes and disturbing my vision. As I stopped to rummage in my bag for my sunglasses I heard a distance hum of an engine, someone was coming this way and fast, the hum was becoming a low growl. The decision now was to stay by the road and potentially gain an ally, be ignored and carry on as I am or be looted and killed or go hide back in my shrub and wait for them to pass. I guess you can say I never learn my lesson and opted to stay by the road, in the distance I saw a small beaten, rusted green emerge. Sucking in a breath I held my arm out making myself visible and unable to be missed. It went passed in a gentle whoosh, the woman driving didn’t even bat an eye at me, I got a clear view of her however and the hostage she was holding at gunpoint whilst driving. I’m not sure what came over me in that split second but before I could change my mind I was speeding after the truck, she didn’t seem to be in a rush anywhere, I suppose she had to be careful manoeuvring a vehicle one handed. My lungs were burning and my soles of my feet tender, but I managed to get a grip on the back end of the truck, my hands became instantly clammy as I panicked trying to keep grip, if I lost it now I’d end up flat faced on the ground and probably be covered in friction burns. I pushed myself a little more, I swung my elbow into the trunk of the truck, holding tight as I pulled myself up and threw myself into the trunk a lot less gracefully than I liked with a thud most likely giving myself away. I rubbed my hip that collided with the harsh metal base my heart palpitating as the truck slowed down, pulling myself together I quickly clambered onto the roof above where the woman and man were seated. The sun hit blinding rays off of the gun in her hand as she stepped out of the front seat, instinct must of taken over me as I am not the violent type nor am I uncaring, it must come with the nature of my job before all of this, but I launched myself at her from the high ground tackling her to the ground. I swiped the gun from her grasp and dove into the seat she once sat in and put my foot down on the gas launching us forward with speed, I didn’t look at the man beside me, I could hear from his breathing he was knocked out but breathing right now that’s all that mattered. I had to get away from the crazed woman before I could check him over. Fifteen minutes must have gone by of my manic driving before I deemed it was safe to pull over, his hoarse groans are what pulled me out of this adrenaline fuelled single speed race.

“Erm, hi,” was all I managed looking at him, mostly focusing on the laceration on his head. He was a handsome man, dark haired and greying a little, strong jawline with a five o’clock shadow. A little roughed up but that could have been due to circumstance he had got himself in. His eyes twitched a little before blinking open and eyeing me suspiciously. I attempted to soften my face hoping I didn’t look like a crazed lunatic smiling at him. “My name is Daniella, hi again.” It had been a long time since I had proper interaction with another human that wasn’t trying to rip me apart. He looked around, “Where is she?” His voice was harsh and low. “Well, I may have jumped her and then stole her van.” I gave an awkward grin before rushing, “She drove passed me earlier and I saw she had a gun to you head, so I chased her down and then left her at the side of the road.” I thrust the gun onto his lap, even with all of this end of the world malarkey I had steered clear from firearms. He gazed at the pistol smirking, “Your telling me you jumped Jadis because you saw her holding a gun to my head? Wow you are some kind of fucking crazy.”

“Well, that’s a nice way of saying thank you to your saviour.” I scoffed sticking my tongue to the side of my cheek. “However, it is in my nature to care for the sick and injured so can I have a look at you head. We don’t want it getting infected, there are some medical supplies in my backpack by your feet, next to that brutal looking bat.” He sighed as he looked at his feet before picking the vicious bat entwined with barbed wire and grazing his hand over the handle. “That’s yours I’m guessing then.” I laughed. He was looking at me again, his gaze had softened before he continued, “Thanks, Jadis is one crazy bitch. Do you not know who I am?” I couldn’t help but let the joke slip out, I ended up giggling before saying “Why don’t you? Can’t you tell, I’m not from around here.” I paused before apologizing about the joke, luckily, he saw the funny side and let out a small chuckle. “The name is Negan, so you don’t have a community, no group you run about with?” he asked, his gaze burning into me. I shook my head before he continued, “Well it’s your lucky day! Come back to our facility, there is a large group of us, food, water, an actual bed to rest your head at night. You said its in your nature to care for the sick and injured, you medically trained?” He spoke with such enthusiasm and confidence. “I was a senior nurse back in London for the A&E department, so I am quite accustomed to seeing blood, gore and amputations. So, I guess you can say I am medically trained, I may not be a doctor, but I can vouch that I can do just as much.” I looked at my lap as I spoke. I hated speaking about myself, even more so when I was trying to sell myself. It was silent in the vehicle except for the sound of Negan scratching at his stubble, I brought my gaze up to his to see him smiling at me. “Well then, I guess its my lucky day to have you as my saviour, because to be honest its usually my group doing all that. We’re known as the Saviours. So, what do you say, fancy being able to sleep safely at night?” He was grinning, it was a grin that was infectious, and it felt nice to be feeling somewhat normal again. “If I say yes will you let me clean you up, you really are at risk of infection.” He continued to grin but nodded, “But first lets get back to the compound, its not safe out here and I really don’t want to be running into a wild one like Jadis to ruin this beautiful mood I’m now in!” He slouched back in his seat with a smile on his face as I started up the engine and listened to the directions he gave me back to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled up to a mass amount of land surrounded in fencing and secure walls with armed people at several tower points. Negan stepped out of the truck, his voice, body language and whole character changed. It was then I realised he was the guy in charge here, the top dog, and I had sat there and mocked him when he questioned me on knowing him. I was glad he wasn’t in the truck anymore as I could feel the heat from my cheeks as I turned an unpleasant shade of beetroot. His voice boomed as he shouted to the guards, “What are you arseholes doing? Open the goddamn door! Who do you think I am? A goddamn monkey?!” I could see the tension in his neck and shoulders as the doors opened and he walked in, waving his arm for me to follow with the truck. Before the doors had even shut he was shouting, although it sounded more like a roar, for a man named Simon. Confrontation made me nervous so whilst Negan paced in front of the truck I took this opportunity to take in my surroundings. There were plenty of cars and trucks all positioned outside a giant warehouse, a few groups of armed people had already come outside welcoming Negan back. Everyone turned to look up at the set of stairs in front of the warehouse as the doors opened and a man with and overgrown broom like moustache walked out his arms wide open and a smile on his face, “Negan! Thank hell you’re back, we got worried when we couldn’t find you after that ambush!” He continued as he came down the steps to meet Negan at the bottom, by this point I had gotten out of the car, not by choice as a stern looking woman with a tribal tattoo on her neck beckoned for me to get out. The man named Simon grinned at Negan as he met eye level attempting to pat him on the shoulder but ending up getting punched square in the face. Negan turned to everyone else, “Simon,” He spat looking down at the unconscious body, “has betrayed me. Simon took it upon himself to not follow orders. Do you know where I ended up? In a car with Jadis at gun point because this arsehole decided to wipe out her group. And how did Jadis get me I hear you ask! Well again Simon took it upon himself to change a plan, did he come find me after my car got totalled by Rick? I don’t think so! So you lot know the rules.” He had his bat resting on his shoulder before it swung it down, I’m guessing several times, I had closed my eyes by that point. Negan let out a sigh of relief, “Now that that messy part of this job is done, Saviours let me introduce you to our new saviour!” He held his arm out towards me as I stepped closer. “This is our new medic, be nice and now excuse us as I believe I need to get cleaned up.” He cocked his head for me to follow passed the once was Simon, “Oh and someone clean this shit up!”

I scurried behind Negan feeling incredibly nervous, this was a completely different person to whom I had been in a car with. I kept my head down and stayed quiet as we climbed the steps, I could feel him looking at me over his shoulder. “After you,” He said holding the door open for me before we stepped into a grey echoing building, I nodded my head and whispered, “Thank you.” He was smirking again, “Sorry about that out there, but here I need people to know whose boss and that there are consequences for going behind my back or disobeying orders. Now Simon, he’s been walking a very fine line and that woman you saved me from, he slaughtered all those in her community. That’s why he got what he got.” I let my shoulders drop feeling a little more relaxed. “I’m new to all of this, the first and well last group I was with didn’t know how to fight. I’ve been on my own for a very long time now and it’s just going to be a shock to the system for a while.” I spoke quietly and gave a lop sided small smile, “But can we just get you checked over now, I don’t want have to turn into that bossy stern Nurse who everyone dislikes.” He scoffed but took me to the medic’s room with a smile on his face and politely opening doors for me, maybe he wasn’t all bad and the man he was earlier was just a show of dominance.

The room was large with a variety of white cupboards on the walls and counter space. I was impressed to see a sink in the area as well as the metal procedure trolleys they use in hospitals, there was even a decent patient chair that reclined and an observation bay with curtain. I sighed with relief as I examined what stock they had before emptying out my medical supplies onto the counter. I could hear Negan pacing slowly around the room behind me, “You can take a seat, you don’t need to continue this bravado act around me.” I had balls to say that to him, instantly regretting it. He was looking at me in shock before the smirk slid into place. “You know who you’re talking to right?” He questioned me walking closer to the point there was an inch between us. I knew to not show fear, that’s what he wanted but I was not going to be a push over. “You’re Negan, what I was trying to say is you can relax, it’s just us two in here.” I turned back round with my heart beating hard against my ribcage, trying my best not to tremble as I gloved up and prepared some saline and suturing material. I could sense he had moved away as it grew slightly colder behind me, from the corner of my eye I could see him getting comfortable on the reclined chair, “Are you allergic to lignocaine?” I managed to get out, he just shook his head, so I got the local anaesthetic drawn up.

I gently wiped at the wound with a cotton ball doused in sterile saline, eyes focused and examining the laceration. He was lucky it wasn’t deep and a simple one to suture. “You ready?” I eyed him needle in hand to make this a much more comfortable procedure for him. “As ready as I’ll ever be darling” he replied with a lopsided grin and eyes burning into me. “It will sting at first, just keep still so I don’t take your eye out!” I warned as he closed his eyes and rested his hands in his lap. I inserted the needle and slowly injected the local anaesthetic at the wound edges. Negan didn’t even flinch, he either had a ridiculously high pain threshold or wasn’t even human! After administration I waited a few moments before suturing his skin back up in small neat knots. I finished up with some sterile gauze taped over the wound, “Keep the dressing on and don’t get it wet. We will need to see how its healing and change the dressing in a couple of days.” I advised with my back to him as I cleared the contaminated tools and gloves. “Sure, thing doc!” He clapped his hands as he got up making me jump out of my skin. This amused him as I heard a low chuckle escape his throat. “Not a doctor,” I corrected suddenly wide eyed. Honestly I cannot keep my mouth shut, “You’ve got a quick mouth on you don’t ya sweetheart” Negan mused, “Not a soul gets away with speaking to me like that!” There was a dangerous twinkle in his eyes that made my stomach lurch and my body tremble like a deer in headlights, what the fuck have I got myself into?


End file.
